


Современное искусство

by PriestSat



Series: 2018 || Special Quest [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Уилл и Ганнибал посещают фотовыставку, которая обоим не нравится





	Современное искусство

Фотовыставка «Мы есть то, что мы едим» в галерее «Espace Cobalt» вызвала у Ганнибала приступ словоохотливости. Уилл вполуха слушал рассуждения о смысле этого названия, параллельно рассматривая фотографии. Выставка ему решительно не нравилась.

— Ну и зачем? — спрашивал он, указывая то на снимки червей среди спагетти, то на сгнившее мясо на золотом блюде, украшенное бумажными розочками. Ганнибал недолго пытался оправдывать фотографа, придумывая объяснения полету его фантазии. Он окончательно умолк, остановившись перед фотографией свиного окорока, висящего в окружении банок с удаленными органами.

Уилл вопросительно уставился на Ганнибала, ожидая очередной порции рассуждений. Он не говорил на французском и не понимал ни единого слова из болтовни окружающих. Ганнибал время от времени переводил особо забавные фразочки. Но сейчас он молча, с негодованием смотрел на фотографию.

Ганнибал был рассержен и расстроен одновременно. Он обвел взглядом публику, отыскивая фотографа. Тот стоял в окружении свиты преданных поклонников. Уилл не успел остановить Ганнибала, который с несвойственной ему поспешностью рванул к фотографу.

— Месье Пенже, поздравляю вас с успешной выставкой, — произнес Ганнибал, протягивая руку фотографу. — Совершенно очевидно, что вы вложили глубочайший смысл в свои творения.

Фотограф, пышнотелый мужчина средних лет, одетый в длинную льняную рубаху и белые джинсы, смерил Ганнибала презрительным взглядом. У фотографа была окладистая русая борода и взъерошенные волосы темно-фиолетового цвета.

— Спасибо, — наконец ответил он. — Вы правы, смысл во всем этом точно есть. Даже не сомневайтесь, — и отвернулся. Поклонники оттеснили Ганнибала.

Уилл потянул его за рукав пиджака. Ганнибал подчинился, и это было плохим знаком. Уилл понял, что дни фотографа сочтены.

— Слушай, не заморачивайся, — говорил Уилл по пути к стоянке, — это всего лишь очередной хам с завышенной самооценкой.

— Я не… — Ганнибал откашлялся, — не заморачиваюсь. 

Больше он не проронил ни слова.

Войдя в скромный дом в предместье Сен-Сипрьен, Ганнибал молча закрылся в своей комнате. Уилл понимал причину дурного настроения Ганнибала, но не видел ничего особо трагичного в тематике выставки и в хамстве фотографа.

Мало ли в мире наглецов и неудачных фотографий.

Уилл постучался в комнату Ганнибала.

— Войди, — едва слышно сказал Ганнибал. Уилл повернул ручку и толкнул дверь.

Ганнибал стоял перед шкафом, из которого уже достал пластиковый комбинезон и набор ножей. Уилл взял его за запястья и заставил повернуться.

— Ты останешься дома, — мягко, но уверенно произнес он, глядя в глаза Ганнибалу. — Нельзя привлекать внимания. Твой почерк Чесапикского Потрошителя сразу будет распознан. Неужели ты не понимаешь?

Ему показалось, что Ганнибал его не слышит.

— Понимаю, — ответил он, сфокусировав взгляд на Уилле. — Да, ты прав.

Он осторожно высвободил руки и убрал вещи в шкаф.

— Прости. — Уилл снова повернул его к себе, удерживая за плечи. — Я давлю на тебя, знаю. Но разве фотограф стоит того, чтобы пускать псу под хвост годы спокойной жизни?

Ганнибал был с этим не согласен. Уилл ощутил пальцами, как сильно напряглись его мышцы. Ганнибал собрался на охоту, и Уилл был обязан его остановить.

— Идем, ты приготовишь мне что-нибудь особенное, — сказал он, стремясь разрядить обстановку. Ганнибал продолжал неподвижно стоять, погруженный в свои мысли. Уилл опустил руки и расстегнул ширинку на его брюках. Он с удовольствием увидел, как угроза во взгляде Ганнибала сменилась удивлением.

Уилл дрочил Ганнибалу, ожидая услышать требование прекратить. Но ответом ему было учащенное дыхание. Ганнибал прижал Уилла к себе, целуя его и подаваясь вперед. Он кончил молча, лишь судорожно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

На этом тема охоты была закрыта.

***

За ужином Уилл рискнул заговорить о фотографе.

— Что бы ты с ним сделал? — спросил он. Ганнибал задумчиво посмотрел на него и ответил через минуту:

— Это же очевидно, Уилл. Я бы сделал из него окорок.


End file.
